


Tranquility

by Garance



Series: My english works [14]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Translation in English, Worst translation ever, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: He had a quiet day, had made love quietly with the new income back to life, had fallen asleep quietly, so why could not he sleep peacefully ?





	Tranquility

Tranquility

   
He had had a quiet day, had made love quietly with the new income back to life, had fallen asleep quietly, so why could not he sleep peacefully?

   
It's not like he could choose his dreams, but at least he could avoid a nightmare when he was getting his heart torn off by the man who was sleeping next to him, there was better trust.

   
He was awakened completely by his companion, panicked by his erratic sleep.

  
''Is it okay ?''

"Yeah, it's just a nightmare. Sorry to have you woken up.''

''No problem. What was going on in your dream ?''

   
Ohoh, how could I tell him that he had been killed by a bad Superman? Find a loophole.

  
"Do you improvise psy ?"

"I just want to help you get better."

''It will be fine.''

''Tell me anyway !''

   
Really not good. This dream was about to break his relationship, when he had done his best to forget the shame that weighed on him when he had nearly killed the Man of Steel.  
 

"Lois was dead, you blamed me for her death, and you killed me."

''...''

  
Ok, he was going to die, while the league he had co-founded had just saved the world, Superman was going to kill him for good, anyway, he deserved it. It would be a revenge for all those he had killed before, those he had almost killed.

   
He was expecting the fateful moment, the moment when his heart would be torn from him, the moment when he could finally see his parents again ... But that never came.

   
Instead, a hand came to rest on his heart, following his heartbeat, which was as fast as Barry, as he searched for a way to escape to survive a minimum of time.

  
He was nearing the edge of the bed, when he was brought back in the middle, soon surrounded by mighty arms, it was totally different from a torn heart. He dropped his head on the shoulder of his protector, trying to forget his own death in his nightmare.

   
''Clark...''

''Everything is okay, I'll always be with you, I'll protect you, Bruce.''

"I do not need you to defend me."

''Hide your modesty.''

''Tell the Man of the Steel who wants to protect me.''

''Touch.''

   
The End


End file.
